


someone to you

by starcrossing



Series: Confluence [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Introspection, Light Angst, M/M, Making out in inappropriate places, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, everybody at the Institute already knows, switching POVs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrossing/pseuds/starcrossing
Summary: In which Andrew acts like a Shadowhunter andoverthinks thingsis a bit too cautious when it comes to his and Lorenzo's budding relationship. Lorenzokissestalks him out of it.





	someone to you

**Author's Note:**

> This is now part of a series. Please read the previous one first, as some details might not make sense otherwise.

Andrew was not an impulsive man. He had been promoted Head of Security at the New York Institute because was level headed, reliable, and could keep a clear mind under duress. That was why he had surprised even himself when he had walked up to the High Warlock of Brooklyn the night before and proceeded to embarrass himself with one of the cheesiest pick-up lines ever. He had been rather taken aback when it had actually worked. 

To say that he hadn’t expected things to go the way they had would be an understatement. Lorenzo Rey was nothing like the image he had formed in his mind – cold, calculating, manipulative. He couldn’t shake Lorenzo’s smile off his head, or the way the warlock had laughed and flirted and acted as if he was genuinely interested in getting to know Andrew.

And then this morning he had found a bouquet of fresh buttercups sitting on his desk, with a card and the message _It was a pleasure meeting you last night, Andrew. Would you like to join me for dinner, one of these days? L.R._ written in elegant cursive on it.

Andrew was not a flower kind of guy, but he’d been touched – and flattered – by the gesture. It felt like a very _Lorenzo_ kind of thing to do, as if phone messages were too plebeian for him, or as if Andrew were worth more than a few lines of text on a screen. And that wasn’t something he was used to – most of his ‘relationships’ had been confined to anonymous hook-ups with men he’d met at bars, looking for nothing more than a quick fuck– so the feeling of being _courted_ was something new to him.

And was that something he could have? Something he _wanted_ to have? Magnus and Alec might be the poster couple for Shadowhunter-Downworlder relationships now, but that didn’t magically erase centuries of prejudice and mutual distrust. And yet again – if those two had managed to overcome apparently unsurmountable odds at a time where nobody believed they could… maybe he could too.

“Underhill?”  
Alec’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see the other Shadowhunter walking towards him. 

“Weren’t you supposed to be on your honeymoon?” Andrew asked.

“We’ll leave as soon as possible. There was some urgent matter from Alicante that I had to take care of, even though I suspect that they did it out of spite, more than out of any real urgency,” Alec said, rolling his eyes. “But I need to talk to you first.”

“What is it?”

“As you reported, we need to run a check-up of our wards and see whether they need any reinforcement. I had asked Magnus to do it, but he said that it’s technically the High Warlock of Brooklyn’s job, and that we should take advantage of Lorenzo’s newfound goodwill to consolidate the alliance between warlocks and Shadowhunters of New York.”

“So… he is coming to the Institute?” Andrew said, taken aback. 

“Yes, today. He’ll be here in a couple of hours. I was surprised he agreed on such a short notice, but that’s better for us.”

“Indeed, it is,” Andrew murmured, but inside he was in turmoil. He wanted to see Lorenzo, but not so _soon_. He’d hoped to take a day or two to sort his thoughts and feelings out, think about what to do next. Now he had no choice but to face Lorenzo, barely a few hours after they’d said goodbye to each other on the steps of the Institute, Lorenzo’s smile and the memory of how the warlock had felt in his arms as they danced still fresh in his mind. So much for not letting emotions cloud his judgement.

“I already filled Isabelle in about this. She is going to replace me as temporary Head while I’m away, but she will be meeting other Downworlder representatives today, so you will have to be the one showing Lorenzo around. You think you can handle him?”

Andrew groaned inwardly. The last thing he needed right now was his boss talking about him _handling_ Lorenzo and looking smug about it.

“Of course,” he said through gritted teeth. This was going to be a long day.

\--

Lorenzo was a patient man, or at least he liked to think of himself as one. But Andrew hadn’t replied to his message, and he was getting uncharacteristically antsy. What if the Shadowhunter was regretting his behaviour at the wedding? What if it had been some kind of twisted joke at Lorenzo’s expense? Lorenzo also liked to think of himself as a confident man, but apparently a certain blond Shadowhunter had the power of cracking his confidence with little to no effort. 

When he’d received a fire message from Alec Lightwood – Alec _Lightwood-Bane_ he corrected himself – he had been disappointed. That wasn’t exactly the Shadowhunter he was expecting a message from, but at least his request gave Lorenzo a convenient excuse to visit the Institute. 

He couldn’t deny how much he wanted to see Andrew again – he could hardly remember the last time he had been so charmed by someone. The way Andrew had looked at him, the way he’d leaned in as Lorenzo talked, as if he were the only important person in the room… he couldn’t forget the sincerity in those blue eyes. Nothing about the night before had felt staged or fake.

He paced his bedroom restlessly, stopping just to check his reflection in the mirror one more time He’d swapped his outfit out three times already, and finally settled for a fitted black suit with a subtle gold pattern – professional enough but tailored to flatter his figure.

And Andrew still hadn’t replied to his message. Patience be damned, Lorenzo portaled himself to the Institute.

 

He was escorted in by a Shadowhunter he’d never seen before, and found Isabelle Lightwood waiting for him, looking lovely as always.

“Lorenzo, it’s great to see you back here so soon,” she said warmly as she welcomed him with a smile. 

“Likewise, it’s always a pleasure to see you,” Lorenzo replied, with a matching smile of his own. 

Andrew was a couple of steps behind Isabelle, his face stern and expressionless, but when he met Lorenzo’s eyes his expression softened a fraction, a flicker of a smile touching his lips.

“Thank you for agreeing to come so soon, the Institute really appreciates your help,” Isabelle said. “I would love to show you around, but I’m afraid I have to leave soon. Werewolves and vampires are trying to come up with an improved version of the Accords to facilitate a more pacific coexistence, and they asked for a neutral observer for the negotiations. There will be delegates coming from all over the country and Alec’s away, so I have to be there.”

“Of course,” Lorenzo replied. “Isn’t it amazing how fast Downworlder relationships have been improving? I believe it is in no small measure thanks to you and your brother’s leadership.” 

“We’ve had the privilege of working with many forward-thinking Downworlders,” she replied smoothly, and Lorenzo though she would make an excellent Head of the Institute, if her brother ever decided to step down from the position.

“Our Head of Security will show you the wards,” Isabelle continued, motioning for Andrew to come closer. “I believe you two have already been introduced…?” She said, her eyes flickering between the two of them. 

“Yes, we have,” Andrew replied curtly, before Lorenzo could. 

“I will leave you two to it, then,” Isabelle said, and as she sauntered off she gave Lorenzo a wink. 

“This way, please,” Andrew said stiffly. He looked different from the night before, his easy smiles and playfulness gone. He looked every bit like a good Shadowhunter soldier, and Lorenzo found himself immediately disliking it.

They made their way across the Institute’s entrance hall and ops center in silence, attracting open stares from some of the other Shadowhunters.

“Please don’t mind them,” Andrew said in a low voice. “People here are still adjusting to seeing more and more Downworlders at the Institute. It’s been a slow process.” He sounded apologetic, and for the first time Lorenzo caught a glimpse of last night’s Andrew through the stoic façade. 

“It’s not them I’m concerned about,” Lorenzo murmured, unable to keep a trace of hurt out of his voice. 

Andrew stopped in his tracks. 

“Lorenzo, I… do you mind if we talk later? In private?” he said quietly. He glanced back at Lorenzo, and Lorenzo saw the uncertainty in his eyes. He thought about Andrew’s words the night before, what he’d said about coming out at the Institute. It had sounded like a recent event.

“Of course,” Lorenzo replied, and was rewarded with a small, but genuine smile. 

Lorenzo though that he was, indeed, a patient man.

\--

They spent the next two hours in the ops center, combing through diagrams of the Institute’s wards and looking for any sign of weakness or impending failure. Lorenzo had kept a professional distance, keeping their conversation at a minimum and strictly on the topic of wards. Andrew had appreciated that, but at the same time he wanted to kick himself for being the cause of the warlock’s behaviour. He’d seen the way Lorenzo’s smile had faded at Andrew’s cold reception, how anticipation had given way to uncertainty.

“I believe we’re done here,” Lorenzo said. “I will strengthen the wards in the places that need reinforcing it and then leave. I have business to attend to elsewhere.” 

“Yes, of course. This way,” Andrew replied, and led the way down a corridor. It was a relief to be away from speculative glances and whispers, as he knew that most of the Institute had seen him engrossed in conversation with Lorenzo the night before. And if they’d missed that, the two of them dancing had definitely not gone unnoticed.

He tried to keep his mind focused on the task at hand as he guided Lorenzo from room to room, pointing out the spots they’d singled out on the map, but the warlock was… distracting, to say the least. He worked quickly and efficiently, but he apparently never forgot he had an audience, either. Andrew had caught himself staring with rapt fascination as the warlock cast reinforcement spell after reinforcement spell with almost choreographic efficiency. 

It was a pleasure to watch Lorenzo work. With his brow furrowed in concentration and magic swirling around him like a wave of molten lava, the warlock looked confident. Powerful. And undeniably sexy. Andrew cursed himself for possibly ruining things between them, because fuck, maybe the whole thing about _emotions clouding judgement_ was grossly overrated. 

The last place on their list was the Head of the Institute’s office, and once they crossed the heavy oak door Andrew allowed himself to collect his thoughts. Why had he allowed things to go so horribly wrong? He desperately wished he could start over again, that he could be the person that Lorenzo had been so obviously looking forward to meeting.

Lorenzo finished with the last ward and turned to look at him, the last tendrils of magic dissipating around him. 

“That was incredible,” Andrew said, voice hoarse. Lorenzo eyes darkened, and he took one step, two steps towards him, until they were standing inches apart. Andrew leaned back against the door, hearing it close behind him with a click, and took a deep breath.

“I owe you an apology,” he said. “I was planning to answer to your message, but then I heard that you were coming to the Institute and I kind of… freaked out.”

“And why would that be?” Lorenzo replied, eyes narrowed. 

“You’ve seen how people acted around you earlier… it’s not just because of _you_. Most of the Institute saw us yesterday, and I’d say that at least half of it disapproves. I was hoping we could… take it slow. Start by meeting each other outside of here and so on. But then you came, and I know it’s not your fault, but it threw me off balance. I’m sorry, Lorenzo. And… thanks for the flowers, by the way. They’re beautiful.”

Lorenzo’s gaze softened a little. “Maybe I could have foreseen that, but I admit I was too impatient to see you again to wait.”

“You… really?” 

Lorenzo looked almost affronted. “Do you think I send flower bouquets to everyone I talk to?”

“That’s not what I meant,” Andrew said. “It’s just… not something I’m used to.”

“Why did you talk to me last night, Andrew?” Lorenzo murmured. 

“I knew who you were. I’ve seen you around the Institute, and knowing who comes and goes is my job. But yesterday there was something… different about you. I was intrigued”.

“And after you met me?”

Andrew looked at Lorenzo. He always seemed so self-assured and nonchalant, but he was starting to see beyond that façade. There was hurt, and uncertainty, but also hope. 

“Yesterday was wonderful,” he replied with sincerity. “Spending time with you felt… just right, and I can’t get over the fact that I have a chance with the most attractive man I’ve ever seen.” 

Lorenzo let out a huff of a laugh. “Well, at least you know how to flatter a man, I’ll give you that,” the warlock said with a smirk. “But I have already made my intentions known, so now it’s your turn.” 

Andrew took Lorenzo’s hand and brought it to his lips. “If you’ll have me, I’ll be yours,” he said, smiling against the back of Lorenzo’s hand. The warlock flushed with pleasure at the gesture, then broke out in a smile of his own.

“How could I possibly refuse when you ask like that?” he murmured, drawing him closer. His free wrapped around the back of Andrew neck, then up to tangle into his hair, drawing his face closer. “Okay?” he said, his breath hot on Andrew’s face. 

“By the Angel, _yes_ ,” Andrew replied, and crushed their mouths together. It was everything he had imagined, and more. The feeling of Lorenzo’s lips on his, the gentle scrape of his beard against his face, set his nerves on fire in an instant. With a low moan, Andrew wrapped his arms around Lorenzo’s waist, then slid them up to dig his fingers into the warlock shoulders, holding him close. Lorenzo pulled back just enough to look at Andrew, as if he were trying to memorize him for later.

“Don’t… stop,” Andrew gasped, and captured Lorenzo’s mouth again, nibbling at the warlock’s lips until they parted to let him in. Hazily, Andrew though that he hadn’t felt that way since he was a teenager, or possibly not even then. He slid his hands under Lorenzo’s shirt, his fingers brushing against the hot, naked skin of the other man’s back. Lorenzo let out a stifled moan and pulled away again, just far enough to whisper against Andrew’s mouth.

“As much as I’m enjoying this,” he murmured, “I don’t think this is the most appropriate place.”

Andrew nodded, trying to regain a fraction of his composure. He rested his forehead against Lorenzo’s, giving himself a moment to calm his racing heart. “Thank you,” he whispered. 

Lorenzo craned his head back so he could look into Andrew’s eyes. He seemed as reluctant to break their embrace as Andrew felt.

“Do you think the Institute could spare you for the evening?” “My dinner invitation is still valid.” 

“I think that can be arranged,” Andrew replied, and leaned in to steal one more kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking for a suitable flower for Lorenzo to give to Andrew, and apparently buttercups mean “your charm dazzles me” in flower language. I thought it was fitting. The title is stolen from the homonymous song by Banners.  
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
